


and i feel it in my heart and my hips

by teacuplou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Top!Harry, and feelings about size difference, wrecked!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuplou/pseuds/teacuplou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Top!Harry, Wrecked!Louis drabble. that’s literally it, just 1,000 words of PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i feel it in my heart and my hips

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own anything 
> 
> title from Walk The Moon's song Next In Line

Harry felt the pull low in his belly as he gazed down at Louis sprawled out under him, looking utterly ruined and debauched already and god there was still so much he wanted to do to him he thought he might start shaking with it. Louis’ hands were fisting the sheets, working them into tangles as Harry slowly pushed into him. Louis was already wet and open from Harry’s fingers but it still took a moment for the head of his cock to work through the resistance.  Harry let out a low groan, Louis’ tight heat wrapping around him and pulling him in. When he felt his hips nestle against Louis’, he opened his eyes, not even realizing he’d closed them. Louis stared up at him, bright eyed and mouth open, his lips red and slick and Harry leaned down to feel them slide against his own. He felt Louis mewl against his mouth as he pulled back, just to shallowly drive back in.

“Ugh, babe, more, please, now Harry just –“

Harry nipped at Louis’ bottom lip and pulled out nearly all the way, going crazy from the way the ring of muscle clung and fluttered on the tip of his cock.

“ _God_ , Lou,” he moaned out, snapping his hips sharply, feeling Louis’ toes curl by his pale hips. He did it again, setting up a steady pace that had Louis’ strong thighs quivering and Harry could feel the muscles in his abdomen jumping underneath his fingers. He mouthed at Louis’ collarbones, the sharp jut of them, biting at the skin and leaving a trail of angry marks along the smooth tan skin of his neck. Felt the vibrations as Louis’ throat worked, heard his broken moaning as he sucked on the spot behind his ear where the skin was soft and sensitive.

“Oh  _fuck_ , Harry, yes, oh my god, just like that please just – _ah_!” Louis’ back arched off the bed as Harry hit that spot inside him, his spine bowing and Harry found it in him somewhere to worry the slight boy might just snap in half. But then he was clutching at Harry’s shoulders, grinding his hips up to meet Harry’s thrusts, little sounds falling from his panting lips. Louis looked up at him with bleary eyes and Harry felt the heat coiling low inside of him. Louis’ lashes were darker than usual, wet and sticking together in delicate little clumps, his eyes black except for a little glowing strip of blue around his pupils. Harry leaned down, feeling his arms quake with the effort of holding himself up but he managed it, kissing Louis’ open mouth and licking the sounds out of him, loved hearing his little gasps and the way his breath hitched, knowing he was the reason for it, the way this tiny boy who was always bouncing off the walls was falling completely apart under him.

Louis twisted his face away, burying his nose into Harry’s neck, biting his shoulder and sinking his sharp little teeth in the skin he found there as Harry pounded into him. Louis’ hair brushed Harry’s cheek and Harry’s lips found the delicate shell of his ear.

“I’m close, babe. You feel so good, Lou, god, you’re so tight, you’re always so tight, make me feel fucking amazing. You’re so beautiful. Are you gonna come, Louis? Show me how good you feel?”

Louis let out a choking sob; Harry felt it hot and wet where the older boy was tucked into his neck. Harry braced his hands on both sides of Louis and his pace became relentless, Louis’ little frame shaking with each thrust. He cried out, throwing his head back and reaching one hand up to clutch at the headboard, his other bruising Harry’s bicep, his finger digging deeply into the tattoos inked on his skin.

Harry moaned at the sight, Louis stretched out and panting, his skin taut and glistening with a sheen of sweat. Harry reached up, unlatching Louis’ fingers from the headboard and bringing the boy’s other hand up, too. Harry held them both in one of his hands, pinning Louis’ arms above him. Louis moaned, wiggling against Harry’s hold. Harry leaned down, pressing his chest against Louis’, their skin slick and sliding, nearly bending the older boy in half. Harry groaned, low and guttural. Louis was just so tiny, his legs over Harry’s shoulders and unable to move, caged in by Harry and his shoulders and hands and arms and he could just wrap Louis up, pound into him and make him quiver and scream. Louis felt it, too, loved the feeling of Harry looming over him, each thrust pushing little sounds out of him and making his cock leak against his belly.

“ _Harry_ , I’m close, I’m so close, fuck, Harry  _harder_.”

Harry squeezed Louis’s wrists where they were still pinned above him on the bed, needing to gather himself for a moment, Louis moaning and begging nearly sending him over the edge, but he needed to take care of Louis first, wanted to, wanted to see Louis’ cheeks wet and glowing and chest colored red as he came. He wriggled his hand between them and worked on pumping Louis in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon, Lou, come for me babe, I wanna feel you around me when you do, wanna see you come, you always look so good. C’mon Louis, let go, just –“

Louis cried out, his moans being ripped from his throat as Harry angled his hips just right, pounding in hard and his hand moving fast, working Louis through his orgasm. Harry felt Louis stripe his chest, his come warm and wet between them. Harry groaned against Louis’ neck, the sight of Louis’ face scrunched up and wet lips hanging open, shiny and bitten and raw, the feeling of Louis tightening around his cock, he felt himself release, filling Louis up as his vision turned white.

He held the small, shuddering boy in his arms as he pulled out. He tucked Louis’ sweaty fringe behind his ears, whispering love into his ear and kissing affection into his heated skin. They fell asleep like that, tired and sticky, with Harry’s lips pressed against Louis’ collarbone, their hands tucked together between them.  

**Author's Note:**

> smut is more fun to read than write but i tried. thanks for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.boyfriendsandbeanies.tumblr.com)


End file.
